UTTF : Lost in Na Pali
by 56th Reg. Sergeant Epps Hande
Summary: Koden, Tabby, Tory, and Valerie were struggling to survive in the planet of Na Pali, were many has died and few has lived through every Hell existed in the surface of the planet. T for horrific scenes
1. Trapped in the Forsaken Planet

**A/N : Well, this actually is related with the UTTF series, only it is not the part of it, but the event**_** is **_**related.**

**Doesn't have a COD-like intro. 3****rd**** person POV.**

**Warning, extreme horror, since it's crossovering with Unreal Original Series. Inspired a little bit by Operation Na Pali mod.**

**Underlined words means location of the current scene.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything, Tabby and Valerie are owned by xMemeto(dot)Morix. Koden and Tory are owned by darknessDemon.**

**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Trapped in the Forsaken Planet**

Deep Space. Near Twin-Star Gryphon System.

It was not really a normal mission for UTTF. They were called only to escort some ITVs. Since after Earth is under attack, Liandri thought they needed to be very cautious of a surprise attack from the Skaarj Empire. So don't blame them for calling the UTTF just to defend some transport vessel.

Because their guess would soon be proven correct.

Some vessels were not cargo ships. 5 of the vessels in the convoy were small battlecruisers, piloted by UTTF member. The third vessel was one of those cruisers. Tabby was controlling it.

* * *

ITV Convoy Vessel 3.

Tabby was keeping the ship flying steadily in warp. She was no pilot, but she knew how to drive vehicles.

Beside her, was Tory, acting as Co-Pilot, and gunner for the plasma turrets. Behind them, were Koden and Valerie playing some random games while waiting the ship to land.

"Tory, anything on the radar?" asked Tabby.

"Negative, except if you count the ITVs."

"You know I don't count them."

"Hold on, unidentified power source detected at +5, +1, +2. It's numerous of… Skaarj Space Fighters."

Hearing that, both Koden and Valerie stopped playing and rushed to Tory's radar. Indeed, red dots appeared on the right side of the radar.

"Warp engine destabilizing! We're dropping out of warp!" and as Tabby finished that, the cruiser, along with the entire convoy dropped out of warp. Numerous of Skaarj Space Fighters appeared and shot every ship in the convoy. Soon, almost all cargo vessel were destroyed while some of them were pulled by tractor beam, leaving only the Tabby, Tory, Koden, and Valerie's cruiser free.

"They haven't seen us. We need to get out of here fast!" said Tabby.

"What about the others?" Koden asked.

Tabby paused for a while, then replied, "It's too late, we're already out of their sight. If we come back, it'll be suicide!" Suddenly, the cruiser was pulled by a huge force. "What the…"

"**TABBY! DO YOU HAVE ANY SLIGHTEST IDEA OF WHERE YOU ARE STEERING THE CRUISER TO**!" yelled Valerie.

She had a point. Tabby accidentally steered it to the 4th planet of the twin-star Gryphon system, which happened to be Na Pali. All people, including UTTF had learned that the planet was a magnet for every ship ever existed due to the gravitational pull from the Tarydium inside the planet's soil.

The last thing they did as the ship was descending in an alarming speed was screaming out loud.

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**"

* * *

Na Pali Planet, unknown zone.

…

"Ow… my head…"

Tabby woke up inside the wrecked cruiser. It was totally destroyed and there was no way it could fly again.

Tabby exited the ship and landed on grassy dirt, but she didn't find anyone. She soon sensed something strange. The place was awkwardly silent.

She saw some hut made out of woods. Those surely were for the Nalis. They were pacifist and primitive species. They wouldn't build their houses out of metals.

Suddenly, she felt a bullet hit her shoulder. Soon, she felt fuzzy. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was a growl and footsteps.

**

* * *

A/N : Uh-oh, the Skaarjs got Tabby, and maybe her friends! What will happen next? Follow their story as they struggle to survive in the place where almost no one survives! Na Pali, in other words, Hell in the World!**

**Review Please!**


	2. Breaking Out

**A/N : Okay, let's continue on where we left. Be prepared for some jailbreaking actions!**

**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Breaking out.  
**

Tabby's eyes began to open slowly. Her shoulder was still hurt. She felt fuzzy as she got up from bed.

'Wait a minute, a bed?' Tabby soon looked at her surrounding. She was inside a prison. She was lying behind the cell bars! And she was not in an ordinary prison, she was in a SKAARJ prison!

She's going to die!

She became hysterical after realizing her situation. She shot out from the bed and began shaking the cell bar. "LET ME OUT! PLEASE LET ME OUT!"

As the response, a Skaarj Warrior rushed to her cell and clawed her with its Razik. She was thrown back to the corner due to the incredible strength the Warrior had. The warrior pulled out an audio translator and shouted, "Silence! The Dark Lord will be here in 5 hours to execute you. But I'll do it faster and more agonizingly if you are not going to shut up!" With that, the Warrior stormed out of sight with a growl.

Tabby began to cry as she imagined her horrible death. Suddenly, she heard an echoing female voice.

"_It will do you no good._"

That voice was just like Tory's. Only it was a bit strange. It's echoing. "_Turn left._" said the mysterious voice. Tabby turned to left, to see Tory on a cell on the other side. Her cell used force field instead of bars. So that must've explained her strange voice.

"Tory! Are you alright!" Tabby shouted. But then, Tory shushed her. Tabby suddenly realized that making noises would probably get her killed. So she shut her mouth up.

Suddenly, the prison corridor was filled with gunfire and explosion sounds. 'What's with the commotion out there?' She thought.

A group of Skaarjs dashed from her left, but then a rocket came from the right side and exploded on them, throwing them to the edge of the corridor. A larger group of Skaarjs came from the right side and stopped on Tabby's prison lock control console and opened the cell bars. Tabby was expecting the Skaarj to rush toward her and impaled her with its Raziks, but instead, the Skaarj, along with its group dashed to the exit of the corridor without doing anything to her.

"What the hell was that?" She wondered.

"I don't know, Tabs." Tabby turned around, to see Tory was freed as well. "Those Skaarjs were the strangest Skaarj I ever met."

"Oh well, thank you kind Skaarj sir!"

Both Tory and Tabby dashed to the door to the exit, which was destroyed and leaving a big hole.

* * *

As Tory and Tabby proceeded from corridor to corridor and from room to room, they started to become scared of their surrounding, because the corridors and the rooms were dark and unusually quiet. What created horror impression were the bloody sights. Some Skaarj bodies were lying dead on the floor. Much to their dismay, every single weapon the corpses left was either empty or broken.

And what they really hoped would never happen, happened. A Skaarj Assassin dropped down from the ceiling, original Skaarj ambush entrance. It quickly pinned Tabby down. "Toxic Bomb!" shouted Tory as she threw a Toxic Bomb at the armored alien. The Skaarj were thrown away and growled as it suffered an excruciating pain from the poison Tory had given to it before it died. "That was too fast. I thought they were strong." said Tory after she watched the Skaarj dying on the floor.

Tabby simply ignored her companion and they continued their way across the corridor.

* * *

It wasn't long until they arrived at the armory. There were so many types of weapon, most of which were stolen from Humans.

"Cool, check this out!" exclaimed Tabby as she discovered a Flak Cannon, which she then shot at the wall. Much to Tory's dismay, the chunks bounced to her and almost scratched her skin. "Oops…".

"It's lucky that none of those things hit me. If it did, you'd be really sorry. But since it missed me, Toxic Bomb!" Tory launched a Toxic Bomb which hit Tabby on her chest.

"AARGH!" screamed Tabby as the poison flowed in her blood and weakened her body.

Her eyes searched for any medical kit. And finally she found one on the floor. She crawled to reach the medical kit and opened it. As it was opened, she picked up a hypospray and injected it to her chest. The pain stopped as the poison was gone.

"Oh, come on. It's not really that bad." said Tory.

"NOT THAT BAD! THAT WAS HORRIBLE!"

"At least, I didn't really mean it. If I did, you'd be dead in a few minutes."

Tabby decided not to continue the argument. A Skaarj could just show up and killed them while it had its chance.

* * *

Tabby and Tory arrived at a dark corridor. There were some cell on it, and a Skaarj Warrior guarding it. "Look over there! That's Koden and Valerie!" exclaimed Tabby.

Indeed, it was Koden, behind a force field cell, and Valerie, behind a normal cell. However, the Skaarj Warrior had heard Tabby's loud voice and decided to kill the posed threat, what it wasn't aware was that Tabby had a Flak Cannon on her back. Somehow, the Warrior missed it. So it dashed toward Tabby, only to have a flak shell landed on its face.

As the Skaarj was dead, Tory walked past Tabby and shot the consoles. The force field on Koden's cell disappeared, and the bars on Valerie's cell lowered down. "Well, about damn time." said Koden. "That Skaarj annoyed me so much."

"Let's just get the hell outta here before the…" just as Tabby spoke, the alarm was sounded. "Oh, that's just great. It's gonna be really loud from now on."

But the fight Tabby had expected didn't happen. "Maybe that's the alarm for those strange Skaarj." said Tabby as the group went out from the Skaarj base.

"Strange Skaarj?" asked Valerie.

"Yeah, we were freed by some Skaarjs that fought other Skaarj forces that guarded us. Oh well, now it's going to be so easy."

"You spoke to soon, Tory." Koden said and pointed forward. At the huge ramp on the exit, stood a large number of Skaarj Troopers, all had heavy weapons.

"Me and my big mouth." Tory said.

"Guess there's other no way than fighting our way out." said Valerie.

"I hope we'd all be living after this…" muttered Tabby.

All 4 UTTF high officers started firing their weapons on the blockade. Somehow, the UTTF veterans miraculously made their way to the gate without even having some fatal wounds.

"We almost made it! Go go go!" exclaimed Koden.

* * *

As they exited the gate, the ran away from the base without even turning back. Soon, the Skaarj forces were out of sight. "Now, where are we?" asked Valerie.

They now stood on a valley. The dark clouds filled the sky and many avian creatures flying in the air. There were no buildings on sight. "So, where are we going now?" asked Valerie again.

"I dunno, you should be the one deciding." said Tabby. "Being in the highest rank."

"Let's just move forward. Wherever we go, it doesn't matter now. The things we need to do now are to stay away from the Skaarj and survive this cruel world. Both things are really hard to do, since the Skaarj had dominated most of the region in this planet and the creatures in this planet are often dangerous. Let's move out." The group moved forward as the twin primary stars faded out on the horizon.

Their journey of survival has begun.

**

* * *

A/N : The next chapter would be a fight with one of the horrible creature in Na Pali. Hint of the creature : Gigantic.**

**Review Please!**


End file.
